


Don't Bet Against Kuroko

by SapphyreLily



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cock Cages, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, ok it's actually implied smut, shower handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5856589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphyreLily/pseuds/SapphyreLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine and Kagami learn the hard way why one should never bet against Kuroko Tetsuya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Bet Against Kuroko

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be fluff. Then it turned into implied smut. Dang it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke!

“Oi Bakagami,” Aomine called sleepily. A phone alarm was ringing from somewhere in the room, and to the blunette’s ears, it was from Kagami’s side of the bed. “Get up and turn off that alarm.”

“Screw you,” Kagami mumbled. His hand shot out from under the covers anyway, fumbling around on the side table until he located the offending device. Turning the alarm off, he dropped the clock back onto the table and settled back under the covers with a contented sigh.

Aomine would have snorted if he was actually awake. “Why'd you set an alarm? It's Saturday."

“Kuroko. Coming at 11.” Kagami burrowed into the comforter, backing up until he hit Aomine’s chest. The blunette slung an arm over his waist casually, tugging him closer so they could share their body heat.

“It’s what, eight? Why’d you set such an early alarm?”

“’Cause of you, Aho.” Kagami grumbled. “Knew we’d end up here for another couple hours.”

Aomine made a nonchalant sound of agreement. “It’s warm and comfy. Think Tetsu'll join us?”

“Maybe,” Kagami yawned. “He's got the... Spare... Key...”

The redhead was out like a light after barely completing his sentence. Aomine snuggled closer, dipping his head to breathe in the clean, masculine scent of the male pressed up against him. Thus comforted, he drifted back into the realm of unconsciousness.

<><><><><> 

Kuroko rang the doorbell for the umpteenth time, sighing heavily. It had only been five minutes since he started ringing the doorbell, but he knew that he would not get a response any time soon.

He fished the spare key from his bag and unlocked Kagami's apartment, stepping inside with a call of “I’m home”. No one replied him, so he dropped his bag in the living room and headed for the kitchen. As he suspected, the stove and oven were off, and the dishes on the rack were dry. Holding back another sigh, Kuroko began putting away the dishes and straightened the kitchen before going in search of Kagami.

He supposed he shouldn’t have been surprised to see two bodies on the bed.

“Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun. Isn’t it about time you woke up?” Kuroko tapped his foot impatiently.

The redhead roused first, blinking owlishly from the nest of blankets. “Kuroko? Kuroko!” Kagami shot upright, dislodging the arm around his waist. “Shit, what time is it?”

“About 11.30. Really, Kagami-kun. I thought you set an alarm?” Kuroko perched on the edge of the queen-sized bed, raising an eyebrow in question.

“I did,” Kagami groaned, rubbing his eyes. “Turned it off ‘bout three hours ago.”

Kuroko nodded at the tan arm poking out from the sea of blankets. “That's the reason, I suppose?”

“Yeah. Convinced me that warm and comfy was better than cooking.” Kagami prodded the arm with mild distaste. “Sorry.”

“Apology accepted.” Kuroko crawled across the bed, settling himself in Kagami’s lap. “You’ll just have to pay for Maji's later.”

“What, I wake up late and you don’t want me to cook anymore?” Kagami sounded slightly offended.

“Not that I don’t want you to, Kagami-kun, but Aomine-kun has a way of keeping us in bed, don’t you think?” Kuroko twisted round to press a kiss to Kagami’s cheek. The redhead caught his face before he could pull away, capturing his lips gently but eagerly. Man, he would never get tired of kissing Kuroko.

Behind them, Aomine thumped the bed lazily. “Oi, oi. Don’t get all comfortable together just because I’m lying down.”

Kuroko broke away to eye the blunette sceptically. “If we are being technical here, Aomine-kun is the one who’s comfortable.”

“Come on, Tetsu. You know what I mean,” Aomine complained.

Kuroko eyed him for a second longer before turning to snuggle with Kagami. Aomine growled as the redhead gave him a smug look. “Seriously, Tetsu. Gimme a break.”

“You kept Kagami-kun in bed,” Kuroko sniffed. “Now we don’t get to eat _real_ food.”

“Hey, Maji's is real food.” Kagami defended his favourite food outlet.

“I mean home-cooked food, Kagami-kun. Something nutritious that might actually help me grow?”

Aomine snorted from his nest. “Tetsu, we all know you can’t grow any taller. You’re too old.”

A pillow smacked into his face, cutting off his air supply. “Tetsu!”

“It is not nice to insult other people, Aomine-kun. I will not join you after all.”

“Oi, oi,” the cobalt-haired boy protested. “It's true!”

Kuroko turned away in a huff and Kagami rolled his eyes over his head. _Tactless._

 ** _I don’t see you saying anything!_** Aomine shot back, his eyes narrowing.

 _Exactly._ Kagami grinned. _I know when to shut up._

**_Why, you–!_ **

“Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun, if you two are done having your telepathic conversation, I would like to have lunch.”

“Aw, come on. Five more minutes.” Aomine rolled over so his face was in a pillow.

“You had _three extra hours_ , Aomine-kun.”

“But I didn’t have you, did I? Bakagami's a nice dakimakura, but you’re nicer. Come on, Tetsu, please.” Aomine wheedled.

Kuroko’s eyes softened at the word. “Only because you asked nicely.”

He slid off Kagami’s lap and crawled under the covers, reaching for the tan boy. Aomine grabbed him with glee, pulling him in like an eagerly awaited toy. He stuck his nose in Kuroko's cerulean hair and breathed in the sweet vanilla scent, his shoulders visibly relaxing. "Ah, that's better."

Kuroko poked Aomine. "I am not lying here for long, Aomine-kun. Kindly remember that."

"Mm-hmm." Aomine's eyes were already drifting shut. "I'll get up soon."

Kuroko huffed in exasperation. "Kagami-kun, you can go brush your teeth first. When you get back, Aomine-kun will go."

Kagami opened his mouth to ask how he would get the tan boy out of the bed, but then he remembered who he was speaking to. He reached over to ruffle Kuroko's hair then rolled out of bed, snagging a towel before he left the room.

Kuroko forced himself to relax. Wiggling closer, he pressed his face into Aomine's shirt, inhaling his wild musk. He smiled to himself as his eyelids fell shut, his muscles uncoiling as his body registered the other male as a safe haven. Aomine felt him growing limp in his arms and leant down to nip his ear. "You can't deny you love me, can you, Tetsu?"

Kuroko opened and fixed one eye on him. "I never denied it."

"You act like you don't a lot of the time."

"That's because Aomine-kun is rash and impolite. I sometimes wonder why I love your uncouth mannerisms."

"Don't say that. I'm your light, aren't I?"

"So is Kagami-kun, and he's politer than you."

"Is there even such a word as politer?"

"I made it up for Aomine-kun's benefit. He is not very bright sometimes." Kuroko deadpanned.

"What's that supposed to mean!?"

"It means your light is dim, Aho." Kagami walked in, a towel wrapped around his waist. "I'm going to shower. You can share the hot water with me, or you can stay there."

"Don't wanna move."

"Suit yourself." Kagami left the room.

"Oi!"

"Aomine-kun." Kuroko drew his attention. "It would be better if you didn't shower with Kagami-kun, because we both know you'll end up having sex in there."

"I can control myself." Aomine shot back indignantly.

Kuroko raised a questioning eyebrow. "Prove me wrong then."

"What do I get if I don't have sex with him?"

Kuroko thought about it. "I'll be yours for the whole of next week."

Aomine's face lighted up immediately. "Seriously?"

"I see Kagami-kun at school. The only thing I'll be missing out on is sharing his bed for the week."

Sapphire eyes glinted aggressively. "Bet's on. I'll beat Bakagami for sure."

"Go on then." Kuroko pushed at Aomine's chest. "Show me you can control your hormones."

The cobalt-haired boy crushed Kuroko to him for a moment, settling for kissing his hair. In a flash, he jumped out of bed, grabbing a towel as he dashed for the bathroom.

Kagami's enraged shout made Kuroko laugh. He could only imagine how indignant the redhead was at having his shower interrupted. Humming happily, he turned to bury himself under the blankets, breathing in the scent of the two he loved.

<><><><><> 

"Aw, come on, Tetsu."

"A bet's a bet, Aomine-kun. You are lucky I did not set a condition in case you did lose."

"Would one of you fill me in?" Kagami asked as he unwrapped a burger. "What bet?"

"Aomine-kun bet he could keep his hands off you if you showered together."

"You said sex, not keep my hands to myself!"

"The vocals from the bathroom told me otherwise." Kuroko raised an eyebrow as he sipped on his milkshake. "Showering is not usually accompanied by such lustful moans."

"So my hands wandered a little. I didn't even stick my dick in him." Aomine huffed. "I win, Tetsu, just admit it."

Kuroko turned his enquiring gaze on Kagami, who shrugged. "He didn't stick his dick in my ass. _But_ ," he emphasised, "He stuck his dick in my hand."

Kuroko turned a scathing look on Aomine, who threw up his hands in exasperation. "That's not really in anywhere!"

"You dug your own grave and now you can lie in it." Kuroko sniffed. "We continue as per normal this week."

"Tetsu!" Aomine groaned.

"Oi, Kuroko, we can't do anything this week." Kagami pointed out. "Coach is sick of either of us limping in practice."

"Alright. Aomine-kun can take some."

"Huh– Wait _what_?!" The duo shouted their surprise together. Kuroko shushed them before twisting to apologise to the people at the table next to them. When he turned back, his lights were still gaping at him. He sighed and offered a short explanation. "Imayoshi-san hasn't had anything to complain about yet, has he? Let's give him something to wonder about."

Aomine stared at him like he was an alien. "No. Just no. Imayoshi knows _nothing_ , and I'd like to keep it that way."

Kagami chewed thoughtfully, completely disregarding the cobalt-haired boy. "It's a good idea. Ahomine here would be less trouble on a court if he was limping, wouldn't he?"

Kuroko patted Kagami's shoulder proudly. "I pronounce your intellect intact and in working order."

Kagami stuffed a burger in Kuroko's mouth as retribution for the insult. Meanwhile, Aomine was still gaping at them. "Tetsu, are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Kagami snorted. "Dude, everyone has bottomed but you. It's not so bad," he added after seeing the horrified look on Aomine's face.

"No. Never. I'm not taking cock. It's my job to give cock, not take it!"

"I have another idea, if you refuse this one." Kuroko suggested slyly.

"What?" Aomine and Kagami looked apprehensive.

"Aomine-kun can wear a cock cage for the whole week."

A burger gag found its way into both their mouths before they could scream. Aomine spat out the food and coughed, glaring at Kuroko. "The heck, Tetsu? Where're you even gonna get one? No-one's gonna sell you that sort of thing, you look underage!"

Kuroko stirred his milkshake leisurely. "Don't worry about me, Aomine-kun. Kise-kun knows people. And if Kise-kun can't get it, Momoi-san can. If it's too crude for Momoi-san, I can just ask Akashi-kun. And as we all know..."

"Akashi will do anything that Kuroko asks." The trio muttered under their breaths, a shiver going through the two larger boys.

Aomine held up his hands in reluctant defeat. "Fine. I give. I'll bottom. No way am I letting you cage me. I have _needs_ , unlike you guys."

"Jacking off to porn every day is an unhealthy habit," Kagami pointed out. "Kuroko caging you may be the best thing that would ever happen to you. It’ll teach you _patience_."

Aomine suppressed a shudder at the thought. "No. Just the thought of it makes me sick."

"So to round up this discussion," Kuroko raised his voice, "Aomine-kun will bottom this week, and offer no explanations to Imayoshi-san. I daresay he will call Hyuuga-senpai sometime this week to enquire after your health."

"That's the funniest image ever. Touou’s captain calling Seirin’s captain to ask why Touou's ace is acting weird." Kagami tried his best not to choke on his food, he was laughing so hard. "How long do you think it'll be before he calls?"

"If we start tomorrow, he'll be calling by Tuesday." Kuroko declared.

"No way. He'll notice on Monday." Aomine shot back.

"I'm with Aomine. Monday. What do you want to bet on this time?"

"The cock cage." Kuroko deadpanned. "Loser wears it for a week."

"Seriously?"

"Take it or leave it. Akashi-kun and Kise-kun are on my speed dial. They’ll back me up."

There was a lot of grumbling all around, but the terms of the bet were agreed on.

<><><><><> 

Hyuuga's phone rang, the tinny sound cutting through the air in the locker room. Seirin's captain flipped the phone open, glancing at the name before pressing it to his ear. "What now, Imayoshi?"

 _"Oh, just a curious observation."_ Imayoshi snickered. _"Have Kuroko-kun or Kagami-kun been limping lately?"_

Hyuuga turned to glare at the freshman duo, squinting at their posture. "It's Tuesday. I haven't seen anything weird yet this week."

_"Oh? How curious. Aomine has been limping since yesterday, so I thought I might ask."_

Hyuuga choked, a garbled noise emitting from his throat at the implication. If Imayoshi noticed, he didn't comment.

_"Well, maybe it's a one-time thing. I'll keep you updated if he keeps turning up like this."_

"I don't want to know which one of our juniors is getting some action–!"

_"Until next time, Hyuuga~"_

The line clicked off and Hyuuga threw the phone into his bag with more force than strictly necessary. "Kuroko, Kagami! Get your asses here, right now!"

"You called, Hyuuga-senpai?" The blunette popped up behind him, nearly giving him a heart attack. After he had calmed down (and not killed anyone, courtesy of Izuki's quick reflexes), Hyuuga gave them a stern look.

"Imayoshi tells me that Aomine has been limping."

Kuroko looked almost amused, while Kagami turned lobster red. "Indeed?"

Their captain facepalmed, groaning at his terrible luck. "I don't want to know. As long as you two don't come in limping this week. Coach is mad enough about it as it is."

"Don't worry, Hyuuga-senpai. We've worked something out." Kuroko shot Kagami a mischievous smile, and Hyuuga shivered, though he knew not why.

<><><><><> 

"I hate you, Tetsu."

"For once, I agree with Aomine."

"Shut up, both of you. You look pretty when you're tied up." Kuroko sat back on his heels, eyeing the steel contraptions proudly. "I must call Kise-kun to thank him."

"Oi, Kagami," Aomine muttered as Kuroko walked out of earshot. "Let's never bet against Tetsu again."

"Yeah. I bet he's already planning all sorts of weird things to do to us this week, the little minx." Kagami eyed the cock cage he wore sceptically.

"I bet he's asking Kise for weirder ideas."

"Better Kise than Akashi."

The duo shuddered simultaneously, trying to push the threatening image of the short redhead out of their heads.

"Remind me never to bet against Kuroko."

"You think I'm gonna remember? You'll have to remind me."

"That's not gonna happen."

"Then we're both doomed."

Kuroko picked that moment to walk back in, a fanatical grin on his face. "Akashi-kun sent me a list of ideas. Shall we test them out?"

Aomine and Kagami looked at each other despairingly. It was going to be a very long week.


End file.
